The Silver Warrior
by Infinity Reasons
Summary: When a mysterious she-cat is welcomed into the Clan by Firestar, Brambleclaw needs to find out who she is. But as he investigates her past, he starts to realise that his feelings for her may be deeper than he'd ever thought.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A slender tabby she-cat padded into the cave, hiding in the shadows as if she did not want to be seen. Her blue eyes scanned the area before she ran to the other side of the cave, where the entrance lay – but just as she was about to scamper out, a dark grey, well-muscled tom sprung down from the ledge above.

"Where are you going?" he asked; his eyes held no hostility, only curiosity.

"I am going," snapped the she-cat, "to where I belong."

The tom frowned, and then his amber eyes sparked in sudden realisation.

"No! No, you can't go! You're the only thing I have left of her!" he cried.

The she-cat rounded on him, her pelt rippling with muscles. Her teeth were barred in a snarl.

"You don't know how hard it is for me!" she growled. "I hear her voice every single day, and in my dreams I always see her! Even though I've never met her I know what she looks like, and I know that's why you want me to stay at your side forever! You don't even come _close _to understanding how much it pains me when I hear her – she's like a ghost, and she wants me to go! This was never supposed to be my home. _You _chose to live here, but I am so much less like you than you seem to think, and I have never wanted to live here."

The tom looked pained, but he didn't move. The she-cat on the other hand, looked like she was ready to claw his fur off. Her head spun around as light footsteps sounded on the cave floor. The she-cat's eyes narrowed, but all the same she dipped her head towards the newcomer. She obviously liked the newcomer better than the tom.

"What is going on?" the newcomer, a brown tabby she-cat demanded, swivelling her gaze onto both the tom and the other she-cat.

Blue stare met grey stare, and the brown tabby said sadly,

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

The blue eyed she-cat nodded, and then added with a snarl,

"And you can't stop me."

The brown tabby sighed. She didn't want the blue eyed she-cat to go, but she knew that she couldn't follow. Her gaze flickered to the tom; she couldn't leave him here.

"I hope sincerely, wherever you are going, you have a home," she meowed. "I respect your decision."

"B –" the tom started.

The brown tabby shook her head sadly.

"She must go," she said to the tom. "She believes their place is the place for her, like you believed this was the place for you."

The blue-eyed tabby dipped her head to the brown she-cat.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you."

Then she slinked past the grey tom, her eyes emotionless. She turned around, and pressed against the tom.

"I hope you'll never forget me," she mewed. "You could even come and visit me."

The brown tabby she-cat's face showed everything; she hated it there, and she was in no hurry to go back. The other she-cat sighed and then pressed against her. Then the blue-eyed tabby stepped back.

"I love you," she said, and her blue gaze held true. "I want you to know that before I go."

The she-cat and the tom both nodded, and with a flick of her tail, the other she-cat disappeared into the cold, and often death-bringing grips of leafbare.

**A/N: Mysterious, much? Who are they? Yet to be revealed – read on for more. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Leafpool tasted the air. There was an unfamiliar scent lingering around this area, but she didn't want to worry Squirrelflight. The ginger warrior was busy stalking a mouse, her green eyes fixed ahead of her in concentration. She closed her eyes, casting her mind back to Jayfeather in the medicine den. The bushes behind her rustled, and she opened her eyes, spinning around. Squirrelflight was trapped beneath a tabby she-cat with daunting blue eyes.

"Leafpool, help me!" Squirrelflight cried, her eyes stretching in fear.

Leafpool leapt at the tabby, only to be kicked away with the utmost ease.

"Take me to Firestar," she demanded in a strange accent. "Or your Clanmate dies."

Leafpool gasped in shock.

"How do _you _know about Firestar?" she asked.

Blue eyes hit her amber ones in a challenging stare.

"Would you rather see her die? That is fine by me," the tabby said, raising her paw.

Squirrelflight braced herself, her eyes shut.

"No! I will take you to Firestar!" Leafpool hissed.

The silver she-cat stepped off Squirrelflight and put a mouse in front of Leafpool.

"StarClan tells me that your hunting is terrible," she meowed.

Squirrelflight's eyes narrowed. How did this _rogue _know so much about her Clan? And…this cat had no scent. She sniffed again, just to check that she was right, but the cat didn't smell of anything. Who was she? And _why _was she here?

"The ThunderClan Camp," the tabby announced. "Am I right?"

Leafpool nodded, barring her teeth in a snarl. She and Squirrelflight exchanged glances as they walked through the entrance. The blue eyed tabby regarded all the cats in the Camp with an icy stare. Brambleclaw lifted his eyes from his vole, saw the silent silver tabby and yowled,

"Intruder! Attack!"

The Clan present rushed to attack the she-cat, and only stopped when she said calmly,

"Greystripe."

Brambleclaw stopped, mid-blow.

"Greystripe, do you know this cat?" he asked.

Greystripe was standing very still, shaking his head. _He does, _Brambleclaw thought, _he must be lying_.

"Brambleclaw, what is going on?"

Firestar was back. The deputy turned around and muttered something in his ear. The Clan parted to let Firestar through, and revealed the tabby cat, standing perfectly. The leader stepped back in shock when he saw her, and he glanced at Greystripe. Firestar recognised her, and she wasn't surprised.

The tabby dipped her head in welcome.

"Hello, Firestar," she meowed. "I have been told that you were a kittypet in the old Forest. Obviously much has changed – you look leaner than the kitties in the horseplace, with all this snow around. I'm surprised the lake hasn't frozen over yet."

The orange tom shook himself.

"Who are you?" he asked. "And what do you know?"

The tabby cat smiled at him.

"That is something I can tell you," she said.

Firestar padded to his den, the senior warriors following him. She stopped at the foot of the High Rock, glancing at the senior warriors and Jayfeather.

"Alone," she hissed.

Brambleclaw waited for his leader's orders. The ginger tom flicked his tail for them to go, but he couldn't help wondering why this strange cat wanted to tell his leader anything. _Or maybe she's a messenger from StarClan?_ he asked himself. No, warriors of StarClan were always perfect. He turned around, feeling a scalding gaze on his back. He looked into Squirrelflight's green eyes, but he knew it wasn't her gaze he'd felt. It was the blue-eyed warrior's. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high rock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled.

The ginger tom had finally emerged from his den with the tabby cat padding after him, her blue eyes challenging any cat that set a paw near her.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he meowed, "today we gather for one of the most important ceremonies in the life of a Clan: the naming of a new warrior."

Brambleclaw heard mutterings around him. Surely, it couldn't be the apprentices yet; who was it? His silent question was answered when the tabby cat jumped up onto the High Rock. She looked used to all the snow around her.

"As she wishes her former name to remain a secret," Firestar continued. "I wish you to respect her judgement and please do not press her for questions," he tilted his head towards the twilit sky, and then went on, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this…apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Lies. Brambleclaw could sense them. She hadn't been an apprentice, but she seemed to know about StarClan. But _how_?

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

The she-cat nodded,

"I do."

Her voice rang clearly through the Camp. She was not nervous, and it made Brambleclaw remember his warrior ceremony. He was frightened stiff. This she-cat was strange, and definitely not from the Clans.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you shall be known as Silverstream. StarClan honours your courage and your diligence, and we welcome you as full members of ThunderClan."

Whispers broke out amongst the crowd. Greystripe was staring into nothingness, Millie at his side. She knew of his past mate. Then, for some reason unknown to both him and StarClan, Brambleclaw rose up.

"I object," he said. "A warrior has already been called that, and her memory is somewhat painful to some of us."

Silverstream stared down at him with her cold blue gaze.

"If you knew who I was," she meowed. "You would think it just that I was called so."

"Then who are you?" snarled Brambleclaw.

She jumped down from the rock so that she was standing in front of the dark tabby tom.

"I have my own name, which only me, StarClan and…" her voice faltered, and she looked down at the snowy ground.

"Who?" Brambleclaw challenged.

"Them," hissed the she-cat.

Her eyes were still on her beautiful silver paws. The silence was deafening, but the Clan wasn't listening any more.

"Do you know why Greystripe knew me?" she asked him finally.

Brambleclaw flinched. He didn't.

"Because I looked like his first mate," she answered flatly. "I am far from it. And when Firestar gave me her name…it made him remember more. You know what, though? I wish that Greystripe and Silverstream had never met; then, I wouldn't be in this misery."

"What misery?" Brambleclaw asked, but the silver she-cat was already padding away.

He sighed, staring after her. He needed to find out who she was. He didn't like being kept in the dark; after all, he was a deputy.

**A/N: I don't own warriors. Also, I forgot to add the allegiances are the same as they are in the **_**Fourth Apprentice**_**, except the prophecy does not exist. If you don't own a copy of the book, visit the official Warriors website and on the first page that comes up there's a picture of SkyClan's Destiny. Click on that and it will take you to Browse Inside by the publishers. Flick through the books on the side by Erin Hunter until you come to the **_**Fourth Apprentice**_**. Click on that, and it gives you the sneak peek of the first couple of pages, including allegiances. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Firestar passed Silverstream whilst she was sitting vigil. He noticed that she never shivered from the cold, and didn't even seem to _feel _it. _She's used to it,_ he decided, _or she can't feel anything through her thick fur_. He himself was very cold, but he would sooner jump in the lake than admit that to someone like the silver tabby. Her blue stare disarmed a cat before they could jump, her cold words making them frightened. She nodded briefly to Firestar. She'd adopted Clan life very quickly, but it was not surprising.

"Ah, Brambleclaw!" he said as the dark tabby warrior emerged from the den.

Brambleclaw turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We need hunting patrols," Firestar ordered. "I'm going on the first one, to see how well she hunts. Sandstorm and you are coming too."

Brambleclaw nodded briefly, and started to organize the patrols for the day. Sandstorm brushed against Firestar, her face concerned.

"Are you sure you made the right decision, making her a warrior?" she asked.

Firestar nodded.

"I did," he said.

Sandstorm's nod did not deceive him; she wanted to know more. The pale ginger she-cat went over to nudge the new warrior, as the sun had risen, and Sandstorm watched as the silver warrior stood up and didn't move.

"We have a hunting patrol," Sandstorm meowed, poking her.

"At this time?" laughed Silverstream. "You must be joking. The prey won't even be considering getting out of their burrows."

All the same, the tabby cat shook her fur free of the snow and walked up to Firestar, who was eating.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

His green eyes clouded with confusion.

"I heard you. Brambleclaw is coming too."

"You really should eat something," Firestar frowned.

"I hunt better on an empty stomach," Silverstream answered, her blue eyes wandering around the Camp. "I know this environment."

Firestar quickly finished his mouse and nodded to Brambleclaw. The hunting patrol walked out of Camp, and Brambleclaw noted that the silver she-cat tasted the air with her nose pointing upwards. He tracked down a mouse and killed it with a blow to the head, watching as Firestar slid through the grass towards a magpie.

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw hissed. "We've lost Silverstream."

His leader got up from his crouch, alerting the magpie, who flew off with a raucous cry. But it wasn't quick enough. A silver shadow leapt out of the bushes, catching the bird in midair, and landing on well muscled legs.

"You haven't lost me," Silverstream said. "You nearly lost this magpie, though."

Those great leaps, he'd seen them before, but where, he didn't know – or at least, he couldn't remember. Silverstream's ears pricked up, and then she suddenly snarled,

"ShadowClan!"

_How did she know the ShadowClan scent? _Brambleclaw asked himself silently. The silver warrior launched herself at something beyond the trees, and the two cats emerged in a snarling ball of fury. In hardly any time at all, Silverstream had him pinned down by the neck.

"Well, well, well," she said. "Guess who it is."

"Blackstar!" Firestar snarled. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?"

The huge tom struggled beneath Silverstream, but then gave in.

"No," he said. "What are _you _doing in ShadowClan territory?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You scent marked past your borders!" hissed Sandstorm, her pale ginger fur fluffing up so she looked twice her size.

"It's ours now, Firestar, or there will be a battle, here and now," Blackstar growled.

Eyes appeared through the bushes, and Sandstorm ran off. Firestar met Blackstar's challenging glare evenly.

"Too scared to fight this battle?" Blackstar gloated.

Silverstream sat down on top of Blackstar and started grooming herself, her tail trailing over the leaf litter like a snake.

"If I remember correctly, I'm the one who's on top of you," she meowed.

"Not…for much…longer!" hissed Blackstar, and tried to push Silverstream off.

The tabby had scented old tricks before Blackstar had used one, and she merely pushed off from his stomach and landed back on it. Her cold blue stare met Blackstar's and Brambleclaw noticed the big white tom shivering. Brambleclaw knew that the ShadowClan leader was thinking, _why is she so strong, and who is she? I've never seen this ThunderClan warrior before_. Blackstar tried to hide his discomfit by making fun of the ThunderClan leader.

"Another kittypet, Firestar?" Blackstar jeered.

"Hardly," Silverstream answered for him. "If I were a kittypet, I'd be frightened of your never-ending threats and jeers. I think you performed better as a rogue."

Blackstar's lips curled into a snarl, and Brambleclaw knew what was processing through his mind. _How does she know so much about me? _The ThunderClan deputy was thinking that also, but he wasn't in a rush to put the question to Silverstream.

"It is a wonder," the silver tabby continued. "That ShadowClan actually let you be their leader when you'd had a hand in previously destroying their Clan. My, some cats must be mad."

"Silverstream…" Firestar growled in warning.

It was too late. She'd pushed it too far, and the ShadowClan cats leapt out of the bushes, snarling. But something happened that they had not expected; the other warriors of ThunderClan ran to meet them, claws sharp and eyes, and Blackstar ordered his warriors to retreat.

"This isn't over yet," he warned. "Not in a million years!"

Silverstream sniggered, and watched the ShadowClan cats surge over the river. It was then that Brambleclaw noticed something; the she-cat was not laboriously clearing the snow out of her path as every other cat in the Clan was, but standing on top of it. Silverstream shook herself in a flurry of silver fur and then dashed away. Firestar frowned slightly, and Brambleclaw said,

"Well I'm going to continue the hunting patrol. I think everyone should get back to Camp."

Firestar nodded, a thought obviously passing through his mind as he turned around to address the Clan.

-X-

Silverstream stretched out beneath the High Rock, shovelling the snow away from her. She noticed Greystripe and Millie come over and share tongues, and wished somewhat dreamily that she had someone to share tongues with.

A shadow fell over her, blocking the sun, and she looked up. The dark tabby tom she recognised as Brambleclaw was standing in front of her.

"I need to talk to you," he meowed.

The silver tabby followed him out into the forest, blue eyes flaring and ears tilting this way and that. She stopped when she reached the abandoned twoleg nest.

"What?" she asked.

"I have several questions for you to answer, and I want you to answer them truthfully," Brambleclaw said. "Who are you, Silverstream? Who are _they_? How do you know so much about everyone?"

Blue. Brambleclaw just saw an unmoving solid mass of blue. Something hit him hard around the face.

"Why did you do that?" he gasped to Silverstream, his muzzle stinging.

"If you're just going to keep staring at me like you love me or something, I'm leaving."

"_What_?" Brambleclaw said incredulously. "I don't _love you_."

The she-cat shook her head.

"You don't understand do you?" she asked. "At first, toms don't realise they're in love. Only when the she-cat tells them they know the tom loves them, their eyes open."

"Are you saying that toms are stupid?"

"Yes."

Silverstream turned around and ran back the way they had come. _Once again, the rabbit had slyly dodged the cat_.

**A/N: Thanks to Marlenerocks for reviewing! I would really appreciate reviews with any tips/guidance and I don't mind if they're negative because I'll try and fix anything you don't think is good. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Silverstream didn't run back to Camp though; she took a left turning and ran out of the forest to look at the lake. It only made her think of one thing. _Home_. She shook herself, reminding herself sharply that this _was _her home now. She longed for the constant warmth and comfort of her parents. Eating with them…she sighed, knowing that there was no going back. Her father would think she was scared of the Clans, when she was not. She couldn't face him again, not after leaving. She saw a dark grey cat padding up to the edge of the lake to drink, sliding on the wet snow on the bank.

"Father?" she gasped incredulously, running up to greet him.

When he looked up and glanced at her, she realised it was not so.

"How could you?" snarled Greystripe, amber eyes filled with hatred. "How could you take her name? She was _everything _to me, and now _you _have to come along and remind me of her death. Isn't it enough that you look like her? Do you intend to hurt me? You asked Firestar for that name, didn't you?"

The silver she-cat met his gaze evenly, much to Greystripe's surprise.

"If you were me, you would ask for it," she meowed, and turned away.

Greystripe stared after her. _This isn't the end of this, she-cat_, he snarled silently; _you won't be Silverstream for much longer_.

-X-

Greystripe ran into Camp and straight into Firestar's den, where he and Sandstorm were sharing tongues.

"Greystripe, are you alright?" he asked.

Greystripe shook his head, breathless, a snarl forming on his lips.

"No, Firestar. How could you let her have that name? I'm your best friend; didn't you know how much it would hurt me? You're giving a name too good to a warrior who…who doesn't belong!"

Firestar smiled sadly at Greystripe.

"She did not do this lightly," he meowed. "She had to leave everything behind, Greystripe. If you wish it, I will change her name, but I warn you that your sleep shall be disturbed."

Greystripe frowned as Firestar swept out of the den. Sandstorm coughed in embarrassment and followed Firestar out, a look of concern fixing on her face as she did so.

**A/N: Thanks to Marlenerocks for her consistent reviews and also to Purechaos4u for his review. I don't own warriors. I've dropped several hints among the previous chapters, so I wonder if you can work out who the silver warrior is.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Silvershadow stared into the darkness. Her new name didn't suit her at all, and she couldn't sleep – _they_ were too vivid in her mind.

"Silvershadow?" asked a voice.

Brambleclaw. She knew his voice before she saw him. Blue eyes flaring, she turned around and snapped,

"What?"  
The tabby tom padded up to her.

"You should be getting rest," he reminded her. "ThunderClan needs warriors who are strong, fit and healthy and ready for a new day."

"You go to bed then!" Silvershadow retorted. "You might as well get some rest. I'm not important in this Clan, Brambleclaw! I know it; I feel it in every warrior's stare, and today Firestar proved it when he renamed me, and for StarClan's sake he's the one who _knows_!"

"Knows what?" Brambleclaw immediately seized his chance.

Silvershadow's gaze softened, her blue eyes losing their intensity and passion, and their extraordinary brightness. It strikingly changed the silver warrior, making her look like a queen instead of a cold-hearted warrior.

"Look, Brambleclaw," she said. "You don't want to know. Please stop asking."

Brambleclaw was amazed at her sudden change of character. _Maybe if she was happy, _he thought, _she might be like this all the time_.

"I do," he spoke like an apprentice eagerly receiving his warrior name.

Silvershadow suddenly glared at him, and turned tail and started walking over to the High Rock.

"Where are you going?" Brambleclaw asked, panting as he tried to keep up with her.

"I'm going to sleep on the High Rock," Silvershadow snarled. "Maybe some cats in the Clan will get some sleep."

The ThunderClan deputy looked around, and then, sighing, retired to the warrior den.

-X-

_Blue eyes, swirling mist, the cloudy figures of cats before her. _

"_Stand up for yourself…" hissed a voice._

_Silvershadow shuddered, blocking her ears from the dreaded sounds. She knew that voice so well, it echoed in her ears every time she saw mist. _

"_Silver is not a shadow. Black is a shadow. Silver is a calm stream, rushing over the rocking pebbles. Black is only a stream if it is a stream of death. You are not black. You are silver."_

_Torture – _they _wanted her to suffer, suffer even more than she was already suffering in reality. Reality…if only I could be in reality, begged Silvershadow, StarClan help me! _

Her eyes flew open, meeting clouded blue ones. Snarling, she jumped up, growling, and would have attacked the grey tabby if it weren't for an amused _mrow _coming from the entrance.

"If you're really brave enough to put Jayfeather in a worse mood, I'm amazed," the golden tabby tom meowed.

Silvershadow felt her fur go hot, but she wasn't going to show her embarrassment to anyone – all she could show now was a mask of defiance. She stalked past the tom she recognized as Lionblaze and crashed straight into Leafpool.

"I hate you," hissed Silvershadow, shaking the dirt off her pelt, before setting off at a run out of Camp.

Brambleclaw's eyes followed her until she disappeared. He sighed. _Moody, intolerable and liable to snap, Silvershadow was obviously a good warrior. Why couldn't she just be calm? _Brambleclaw mused.

"Brambleclaw, are you going to ignore me again?" an impatient Firestar snapped. "Can you _please _organize the patrols for today?"

Brambleclaw jumped like a startled rabbit.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and set about ordering the patrols.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a silver cat slip into Camp, and rushed to finish his orders, only cursing his luck to find that he'd allocated himself to the patrol that set off just at that time. The dawn patrol came rushing back down the path, and reported to Firestar.

"Nothing much to report," Foxleap said. "Still a faint trace of ShadowClan, but that'll wear off over time. There was just a pawprint I noticed by the lakebed…like someone had a scuffle. It just worried me slightly."

Brambleclaw nodded, walking up the path out of Camp, followed by Thornclaw, Briarpaw and Cloudtail. Ears pricked and amber eyes alert, he scanned the forest for anything odd. There was nothing differing from the last time he'd been there, so he and the patrol continued along the border, and right down to the lakebed where Foxleap had seen the pawprint.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Brambleclaw returned from the border patrol, only to be told that Silvershadow was out hunting. He wolfed down a small vole and then set out on a hunting expedition of his own. He followed the she-cat's scent until he lost it, and then he looked up into the trees, cursing. _She must be there somewhere, _he thought, _no cat can make their scent just disappear like that._ Light footfalls told him that his assumption had been correct.

"Brambleclaw," she meowed cordially.

He watched as she emerged from the bushes, a falcon in her jaws. A slight frown crossed his face as he saw her dragging it through the undergrowth.

"I-I knew you never meant this to happen," Silvershadow took a sharp intake of breath. "But – I love you too, Brambleclaw."

His eyes widened in shock. Then his face hardened and he replied,

"Tell me who you are."

Silvershadow bowed her head.

"No," she breathed faintly.

"How can I love you, when I don't know who you are?" Brambleclaw asked.

The silver tabby smirked.

"That's the problem, Brambleclaw – you already love me," she said.

He shook his head.

"No, I don't!"

"Liar," she hissed, blue eyes flaming.

Silver body rippling, the she-cat turned around with her falcon dragging behind her, and Brambleclaw knew from her body language that she was angry. _Why didn't I just admit that I loved her? _Brambleclaw asked himself. _Because you're scared, _a voice replied.

-X-

This was the second night in a row that Brambleclaw had seen the she-cat sleeping outside the Warrior's den. Tonight it was his guard duty, and as he passed Silvershadow he heard her muttering,

"Get away from me! Help…Stormfur…help…me…"

_Stormfur – is he her mate? Maybe that's why she's feeling shifty about loving me_, Brambleclaw thought. All the same, he woke the silver tabby up gently, and she jumped up, blue eyes scared.

"Thank you," she breathed.

Brambleclaw dipped his head and walked over to the entrance.

**A/N: That was really hard to write. What do you think? Please review. **

**Thanks to A fallen tree, danielovitch and Sister of the Shadow for reviewing. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Squirrelflight marched up to Brambleclaw as he was choosing his prey from the fresh-kill pile. _Just what I don't need_, he hissed silently.

"Brambleclaw," she said curtly. "Do you love me?"

"How could I?" replied the ThunderClan deputy.

Squirrelflight looked hurt, and it reflected in her green eyes. Trying to overcome her sadness, she put on an angry front instead.

"I _know _you'd help your sister! Can't you just accept that I was helping _my _sister?" she asked.

Silvershadow padded up and sat down next to Brambleclaw.

"I wouldn't help my sister," she commented.

"Have you been listening on the whole time?" Squirrelflight snarled.

"No. I just heard you from where I was by the fresh-kill pile."

Anger flared in her green eyes as she spun around and marched away. Silvershadow stared after her. Suddenly, she stood up and beckoned with her tail to Brambleclaw before barrelling out of camp. He followed her, and stopped, panting as she flashed through the forest ahead of her. Brambleclaw trailed after, dragging his paws until he got to the Lake. Silvershadow stood with her back to him, her tail raised.

"You wanted to know who I am," she started slowly. "You have wanted to know since I came here." She stopped to sigh. "My real name is Silver Feather of the Dove – Silver for short."

Brambleclaw gasped.

"You're from the Tribe of Rushing Water!" he cried.

"No!" Silver spun around, her eyes like two little fires. "I never wanted to be part of the Tribe, so you cannot call me a member!"

A frown passed over his face, and she noticed it.

"I am not fully of the Tribe," she meowed. "I have never even wanted to be _part _Tribe of Rushing Water. My mother is of the Tribe, my father is not. My mother is Brook Where Small Fish Swim – my father you know as Stormfur."  
Realisation flooded over Brambleclaw, threatening to drown him. Teeth grabbed at his scruff and he was staring into two blue pools.

"Why did you just jump into the Lake?" asked Silver. (I know, I know. I just had to do that because people always write things like, 'drowning in his memories').

He coughed up some strange underwater weed.

"Firestar knows," she continued. "He understands. But do you?"

**A/N: I'm not posting the next chapter until I get five reviews for this chapter. Tell me:**

**a) whether and why/why you didn't like this chapter**

**b) if you would have changed anything – if so, point out the things you would have changed**

**c) if you suspected who she was (please be honest)**

**I'm also giving you the opportunity of creating a cat of the Tribe of Rushing Water. They will feature greatly in the remainder of this story (there will be more chapters!). PM me if you would like to enter this contest – the PM must include name, rank, appearance, personality, family, but most importantly of all THE PART YOU WOULD LIKE THEM TO PLAY IN THIS STORY! This contest closes on the 28****th**** of August 2010 (a week from now). **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What is there to understand?" Brambleclaw challenged through a mouthful of his fur.

"The right that I have to be here," Silver replied evenly. "Who I am – _why _I am here – you must understand that all."

Brambleclaw shook his head.

"You haven't told me everything," he said stubbornly. "Like who _they _are."

Silver closed her eyes, visibly shivering, but obviously not from the cold. She was born and raised in the mountains, and snow was nothing to her.

"They are the cats from the old forest," she hissed. "Silverstream, and Stonefur – in my dreams they come and visit me, and they repeat, over and over again, _Silverstream, Silverstream_. I cannot take any meaning of that but they want my name to be Silverstream. In the mountains, it was Feathertail. She begged me to leave the mountains, saying it was not my home; it wasn't, and it should never have been."

Brambleclaw stopped grooming himself, shocked.

"Feathertail would never do something like that –"

"How do _you _know?"

She raised her head slightly, alarmed by a scent. Brambleclaw smelt it too – _ShadowClan_. Silver crept into the bushes, just in time to see Russetfur and Blackstar padding by.

"We should really attack the camp first," Russetfur was saying.

"You won't be attacking anything if you come and discuss it on ThunderClan territory!" Silver yowled, landing hard on Blackstar's back; something cracked as she landed on it, and the ShadowClan leader cried out in pain.

Russetfur soon found herself squashed beneath Brambleclaw. Blackstar's eyes dulled in pain and he stopped breathing momentarily.

"Blackstar…" Russetfur breathed.

"It's okay, he has one more life left," Silver meowed.

Suddenly, Blackstar lashed out at Silver, scoring a long scratch across her flank. In retaliation, she bit his ear and he shot out from beneath her and leapt across the stream, leaving a long trail of blood. He was still weak from losing a life, and he collapsed on the other side. Russetfur squeaked,

"Let me go!"

Sighing, Brambleclaw stepped off her and she followed Blackstar across the stream. Russetfur said something like 'you'll pay for this' but Silver ignored her. Her ears flicked away imaginary flies and she gave Brambleclaw a curious stare.

"Why, may I ask, did you let the ShadowClan deputy go without giving her a scratch to remember?" Silver asked.

Brambleclaw shrugged.

"You shouldn't hurt a cat unless it's really necessary," he said.

"You don't truly believe that, do you?" Silver assumed.

He shifted slightly. _No, maybe I don't believe it as strongly as I said it, but I still believe it_, he thought, _a good warrior tries not to harm any cat as much as he can_. Then he nodded.

"I do," he spoke like an apprentice eagerly receiving his warrior name.

Silver sniggered, claws scoring the earth.

"You know what?" she said. "You're more like an apprentice than I thought you were."

Brambleclaw suddenly said something shyly which, after he said the words, he wished he'd never spoken them.

"Silver, do you still love me?" he asked.

"It's Silvershadow to you," she snapped. "Yes, I do."

With that she marched off into the forest, and Brambleclaw caught himself wondering at how incredibly brusque and short the she-cat could be.

**A/N: I didn't get five reviews but I was bored so I decided to write this. Please submit your entries to the contest. They can come in review form as well! Thank you. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Several days later_

Silver's claws hit the rock and she cursed her luck. This was the second time that day she'd missed her prey – something was on her mind, and she couldn't keep her focus off it.

She sat down, wrapped her tail around her paws and sighed. Brambleclaw was on her mind. When she was a to-be her mentor had been her mother, Brook. Stormfur had made sure she'd had the best possible prey hunter in the Tribe and that had just happened to be Brook. Silver blinked tears out of her eyes, knowing that she missed them more than she'd ever thought. She could hear her sister's voice in her ears. _Face it, Silver, you're selfish – you're leaving everyone, every_thing_ that you have ever known – isn't it enough that you have a Tribe, and parents, and – siblings? _Silver knew that her sister Echo hadn't been angry with her; Echo had never wanted her to leave. Now she was regretting her decision, but she knew she couldn't and wouldn't come back. She wasn't going to appear weak to her parents, or siblings. Never, not even if her life depended on it, would she go back.

A warm breeze swept through the forest. _The thaw is arriving, _she thought_, this is the last snow in many moons_. It wasn't snow any more, it was slush, and Silver picked her way through it. On the Mountain, the snow barely ever melted – the Tribe lived on a pinnacle. She thought about the snow and the mountain. She missed them. She'd never known anything _but _snow, and now it was leaving her. _Maybe it'll be nice_, she decided, _after all, the Clan cats seem to welcome it_. She sniffed the air and scented Brambleclaw, and her eyes immediately narrowed. Yes, she still loved him, but that didn't mean she wanted him with her every heartbeat of every day. She forced herself to growl deep in her throat, but the dark tabby tom knew she didn't mean it and took a step closer, his pelt brushing the bracken.

"What is newleaf like?" she blurted before he could get a word out.

He fixed her with his serene amber gaze.

"It is a good time, when prey is plentiful," he answered. "There is little sickness, and it is warmer. The breeze doesn't nip your muzzle as a leafbare breeze does. It is the opening to a new world, a different forest."

Silver nodded. Echo would have said, 'Well, maybe it's a good times for you Clans but in the Tribe the cycle of seasons doesn't matter!' Silver shook her head. The cycle of seasons did matter to her, because she was in the Clans now. She abruptly stood up and headed to the Lake, which had previously frozen over. Cracks appeared in the hard icy surface and Silver was tempted to jump on to the surface ice like she would if she were a Mountain kit. Brambleclaw padded up beside her and sat down next to her.

"Do Stormfur and Brook have any other kits?" he asked.

Silver flicked her tail over the surface ice, thinking of what to say. Then she swivelled her head to look Brambleclaw straight in the eye.

"Yes," she meowed. "Echo From Distant Caves, my sister a prey hunter – she looks like me, but she has black paws and green eyes. Leaf Blown On Wind, my other sister, a cave guard – she is an auburn cat with amber eyes. My brother, Moon Of Starless Night, a cave guard – he is a black tom with a white circle on his forehead, and he has deep indigo eyes. I have five younger brothers and sisters – Blue Of Summer Sky, Bracken Where Small Mice Hide, Dark Of Imposing Dawn, Snow Of Cold Moon and Heather Of Open Moor. I believe Brook was due to have some more but I – never got to see them."

He smiled vaguely.

"Tigerstar had many mates – I have reason to believe that he even had a mate in BloodClan," he said. "I should have known my kin, but I knew, and so did every other cat, that Tigerstar probably poisoned their minds to try and get them on his side. I, like my half-sisters and brothers, was looked down upon until I proved my worth."

Silver leant against him slightly, and Brambleclaw licked her head. She jerked, and he expected her to pull away, but she remained where she was, gazing into the distance.

**A/N: Thanks to Glacierfall, hytgfred, WolfWarriorz and katienicole426 for reviewing. Reviews are appreciated! Please give me cats for the Tribe of Rushing Water. They're going to be VERY important in the story. Remember that entries close on the 28****th**** of August according to the calendar in Australia. For people in the Northern Hemisphere, please make sure your entries are in by the 27****th**** of August. Thanks.**

**Just another thought; I won't be able to write the next chapter until I have the cats from the Tribe of Rushing Water – thank you to WolfWarriorz and hytgfred for their cats. Please review!**


	12. The Tribe Of Rushing Water

**The Tribe of Rushing Water**

Leader, Teller Of The Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) – same as in book

**Prey Hunters:**

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) – the same as in book

**To-be,** Blue Of Summer Sky (Blue) – blue-grey tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Echo Of Distant Caves (Echo) – silver tabby she-cat with black paws and green eyes

**To-be, **Bracken Where Small Mice Hide (Bracken) – dark brown tomcat with brown eyes

Fawn That Leaps In Meadow (Fawn) – ginger she-cat with green eyes

Star That Shines On Water (Star) – white she-cat with yellow eyes

Feather Of Snowy Owl (Feather) – white she-cats with brown spots and blue eyes

**Cave Guards:**

Leaf Blown On Wind (Leaf) – auburn she-cat with amber eyes

Moon Of Starless Night (Moon) – black tom with white circle on his forehead and deep indigo eyes

Sky Of Many Clouds (Sky) – black and white patched tom with blue eyes

Wind That Drives Rain (Wind) – brown and white tabby she-cat with brown eyes, swift runner

Mud That Slides Down Mountain (Mud) – brown and black tom with green eyes

Crow Of Dark Shadows (Crow) – black tom with blue eyes

Night Of No Stars (Night) – same as in book

Stormfur – same as in book, also acts as prey hunter

**Kit-mothers:**

Glade Of Silver Trees (Glade) – silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Heart Of Frightened Mouse (Heart) – grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

**A/N: I do not own Warriors or any of the Warriors characters. I do own my cats.**

**Thank you to the seven people who reviewed [Owlsong16, warriorcrazy, WolfWarriorz, A fallen tree, hytgfred, katienicole426, pitchergurl1998]. **


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A sharp yowl sounded from outside camp. Silver raised her head, her sudden movement disturbing Brambleclaw – curious, he heaved himself to his paws and headed for the camp entrance, Silver racing past him.

"Echo!" she called.

"Silver –" a short, cut-off reply came.

"Silver_shadow_ now – I'm a warrior!" Brambleclaw heard Silver's mew and emerged from the thorn tunnel to investigate.

"Echo," he dipped his head formally.

The silver she-cat stared at her black paws. Her eyes lit up suddenly, as if she had inspiration to speak and she said,

"I am Echo Of Distant Caves. I have come to become a warrior like my sister."

A frown shadowed Silver's face. Echo jumped up and down excitedly, ignoring her sister's face.

"What is it like being a warrior? Do you like being a prey-hunter and a cave guard? Is it hot here? Do you like it? Isn't it wonderful that I'm here? Did you get your warrior name straight away?" Echo bombarded her with a million questions.

Brambleclaw glanced at the she-cat furtively. There was something he didn't like about her.

"And…" added Echo excitedly, "look who I brought with me!"

A black tom with one white paw emerged from the bushes and Silver's inward groan was quite obvious.

"Hi, Silver," he said shyly.

"A _to_-be?" Silver asked her sister, obviously very unimpressed.

Echo shook her head, mischief glittering in her eyes.

"He's a cave-guard now, sis, so get used to it!"

Silver growled bad temperedly and stalked back into camp, tail stirring up the undergrowth angrily. This left Brambleclaw in a very awkward position with cats he'd never met before.

"I am Shadow Of Flying Hawk," the black tom said, dipping his head courteously. "I have come to ask Silver to come back."

Brambleclaw sighed, his large shoulders visibly dropping.

"Follow me," he sad, as if Shadow was strange in the head – **[How else could I have put it? I'm interested to know] **– and then hastily hid his amusement when Shadow had a spirited and venomous tussle with a branch that blocked the entrance.

Echo snorted in disbelief and shouldered past him and it was another few heartbeats before he cried,

"Wait! Wait for me!" and hurled himself down the thorn tunnel.

He landed in a bundle at Firestar's feet, and much to Silver, and the rest of the Clan's, entertainment, stood up on his hind legs and then collapsed again. The kits yelled rude comments and embarrassed queens shoved them into the nursery, before coming to watch the fun outside.

"Silvershadow –" started the black tom.

"Shut up, mouse-brain!" Silver snarled, kicking dirt into his face and leaving the camp.

Laughter circled around the Clan, and the black tom got up and shook himself free of the dust, licking his chest in embarrassment. He was about to follow the silver she-cat out of camp when Brambleclaw stepped into his way.

"You," he meowed. "Have got a _lot _of explaining to do."

**A/N: Okay I forgot to add Shadow Of Flying Hawk in the Tribe of Rushing Water but he ****IS**** a member. He is a black tom with one white paw and green eyes and is a cave guard. He was a to-be when Silver left the Tribe. Next chapter up tomorrow!**

**Sorry for the long wait between the previous update. Review!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Firestar, I appreciate all this, but I don't want to stay in the Clan. I told you, I'm bringing Silver home with me."

The ginger tom flicked his tail.  
"Echo?" he asked.

"I'd love to join the Clan!" Echo gushed, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

Sandstorm nodded, her countenance warm. Firestar had finally told her about where Silver had come from, and she had fully understood.

"You shall be warriors; Shadow, just until you have managed to persuade Silvershadow to come home–" Firestar broke off, due to Shadow's muttering. "I _think _that you should have some training."

Shadow shook his head resolutely.

"The Clan aren't going to welcome you," Echo muttered lightly, before strolling out of the den confidently.

Brambleclaw wondered if Echo and Silver could be any different. Silver was prickly, whilst Echo was gentle and kind. Echo was confident, while Silver was covering herself up and hiding. _No matter what, _he thought resolutely, _I still love Silver_. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice Firestar, Sandstorm and Shadow move out of the den.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices; they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," the familiar words echoed through Brambleclaw's head. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Echo said silkily.

There was an awkward silence, in which Firestar glanced at Shadow, green eyes ablaze.

"I do," Shadow finally grumbled.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Echo, from this moment on you shall be known as Echosong. StarClan honours your courage and your diligence, and we welcome you as full members of ThunderClan."

Sandstorm glanced at Firestar meaningfully***** as Echosong padded up to touch noses with him. Then he repeated the words.

"Shadow, from this moment on you shall be known as Shadowdance. StarClan honours your loyalty and your determination, and we welcome you as full members of ThunderClan."

Shadowdance touched noses with Firestar somewhat reluctantly. Silver glared at him from amongst the crowd and then turned her head to press herself against Brambleclaw. Hurt circled in Shadowdance's eyes as he stepped away from the leader and jumped off the High Rock, his claws scoring marks across the smooth rocks.

"Echosong, Echosong!" the Clan called.

No cat called Shadowdance's name, and the black tomcat felt it acutely. He stopped right in front of Brambleclaw and snarled,

"How dare you steal my mate?"

Silver blinked at him.

"I'm not _your _mate and I never _was_."

Shadowdance slunk off, hurt. There and then, he made a vow that he would never leave the Clan until Silver went with him. And he would make sure she did.

***Echosong is the name of the medicine cat of SkyClan in **_**SkyClan's Destiny **_**and **_**Firestar's Quest**_**. **

**A/N: First bad review, but I don't blame anyone 'cause last chapter was pretty awful. Tell me what you think of this one! So, basically, review!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Um…aren't you related to Silver?" Sandstorm asked.

"No!" Shadowdance jumped up as if he'd been bitten by a mouse. "No," he repeated more quietly.

"That's why," Sandstorm grumbled, staring, half-annoyed half-amused as the squirrel Shadowdance had been stalking sped away.

"That's why what?" Shadowdance asked absentmindedly.

"Why you –"

"Are absolutely the worst cat in the four Clans at hunting! Including all the kits!"

Sandstorm frowned.

"Now, now, Berrynose; we need to be _nice_," she chastised him.

"Ha!" Berrynose growled, hooking up his mouse. "Be nice to a tiny little mouse-brain like _him_?"

"Yeah, go Berrynose!" screeched Ivypaw.

Sandstorm looked around, utterly bewildered. Ivypaw felt her fur go hot underneath the gaze of the two warriors.

"Yeah," she mumbled, trying to hide her embarrassment as she slunk away to hunt.

Sandstorm glanced around awkwardly.

"Well, there are mice waiting in the forest," she said.

Berrynose pricked up his ears as he heard a pretend mouse and Sandstorm careered off. Shadowdance flinched and shook his head.

"Should have been looking where she was going," he muttered as Sandstorm picked splinters out of her fur.

"Who should have?" asked a voice.

Silver. He just knew it was her. He turned around, his eyes shut tight and he saw…Echosong. He sighed. _Why did things never happen when he wanted them to? _A slap in the head sent him tumbling to the ground, and when he opened his eyes he saw Echosong's worried, upside down gaze.

"Uh – are you alright, Shadowdance?" she asked.

He shot up so fast that she was sent flying into the air, and then the forces of gravity pulled her back down again.

"Ouch," she said pointedly as she dusted herself off.

"Yeah, sorry," Shadowdance answered, although in his heart he didn't feel sorry at all.

In his heart he felt wretched. Absolutely, completely, wretched.

"Echosong, I think we should leave him be," Silver's voice came out of the blue.

He turned around, his heart pounding.

"What are you, a mad cat?" Echosong enquired. "If you ask me you'd better go back to your cave guard duties."

Silver and Echosong slipped away, and Shadowdance sighed. In the Tribe, there was no one else who could win her heart but him.

"Now there's that mangy, crowfood-eating mouse-brained excuse for a cat!" he hissed.

He paced around the clearing, thinking. What could he do? He couldn't kill, no – Brambleclaw was too big.

"Hey mountain rabble!" Ivypaw's jeering voice jerked him out of his thoughts. "You gonna hunt or sit there until some mouse comes and dies in front of you?"

Growling, Shadowdance slipped away into the undergrowth. He would teach them to show respect _some day_.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Shadow – I mean, Shadowdance?" Echosong's soft voice merged with the breeze.

"No one wants me here," the black tom meowed. "I promised Brook – I _have _to bring back Silver."

Echosong smiled faintly, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"Shadowdance, I think it would be best for you, for everyone if you –"

"Left," a strong voice sounded, and Echosong sighed, knowing who it was. "There's no kinder way to put it, Echosong," Silver continued. "He knows he should leave. So does the Clan."

Shadowdance growled slightly, tensing. His fur fluffed up so he looked almost double his size.

"I'll go when you come," he answered.

Echosong saw her sister's shoulders drop. The answer given, though, was beyond her expectations.

"Fine," she said. "What do I have to lose?"

"What – Silvershadow, you love it in the Clans. I know you do. You can't leave just because one cat wants you to leave," Echosong protested.

Silver's gaze was cold as it rested on her sister. She merely flicked her tail and disappeared through the bushes with a brief,

"We're leaving tonight at moonhigh," flung over her shoulder.

Echosong growled.

"Now look what you've done!" she spat. "You've just robbed her of…everything!"

Shadowdance wasn't surprised when she stalked away after Silver in the same way, head poised, tail raised, claws unsheathed and clattering on the rocks. _I'm not Shadowdance anymore_, he thought as he gazed after the sisters_, and I never was_.

"Goodbye, Firestar," Silver meowed. "May StarClan light your path."

"And yours," the ThunderClan leader replied.

To Brambleclaw, Silver's parting words were a little more heartfelt. She rested her chin on his shoulder for a while before she spoke softly.

"Goodbye," she whispered. "I will come back to you, one day. I'm not leaving you forever."

"I know," Brambleclaw answered, licking her head.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shadow draw back and knew how much he hated seeing her close to another cat. _Well, _she thought_, it's going to stay this way. I'm _never _going to be Shadow's mate, and that's a promise._

She continued around the Clan, saying goodbye to every cat. Squirrelflight stubbornly refused to say goodbye, at which Silver laughed, flicked Squirrelflight over the ear with her tail, and then ran out of Camp, Shadowdance trailing behind her.

Shadow sat down, absolutely exhausted. Silver, however, ploughed on, determined to reach the mountains as soon as possible.

"Wait for me, Silver," he said. "It's time we had a rest."

Silver spun around, teeth barred in a snarl.

"No, it's not," she growled. "You either get up and come with me or I can turn back and you go home – _alone_."  
Shadow jumped up at once, following the tireless she-cat through WindClan territory. He started to feel dizzy, but righted himself, thinking, _I'm going home, with Silver. What could possibly go wrong? There's snow there._

Yet what he didn't know was that Silver was harbouring a secret, that only she knew – no one, not even Brambleclaw, had she told.

**A/N: Pretty obvious, isn't it? Review!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Several moons later_

Shadow placed a rabbit in front of Silver, and got down to share it with her. The silver tabby just shuffled the rabbit along the ground and devoured it in a few quick gulps.

"Get your own," she snarled, and walked away.

Brook stepped into her path, Stormfur following her. Silver tilted her head quizzically.

"Silver, stop pretending we don't know," Brook said.

"Don't know what?" Silver asked.

"Silver, we know you're going to have kits," Stormfur hissed.

Silver made a vague agreeing noise.

"So do I."

"Who's your mate? Is he from ThunderClan?" Brook meowed.

Silver nodded slowly.

"Well, who is he?" Stormfur enquired.

"Brambleclaw," Silver replied shortly, before sweeping out of the cave.

Brook had followed Silver out of the cave. For some reason, she was very angry.

"Silver, don't you realise that Brambleclaw already had a mate?" Brook snarled.

"He did," Silver mewed. "When I came he and Squirrelflight were no longer mates."

Brook frowned, flicking her tail to signal for her to continue.

"Squirrelflight claimed Leafpool's kits as her own. Brambleclaw still hasn't forgiven her."

Shocked, Brook nodded, and pressed against her daughter.

"I know how you feel," she murmured. "I'll help you through this."

Silver nodded briskly, and she and Brook went back inside the cave. They were just about to look at Brook's new litter when there was a cry of,

"Intruders!"  
Brook jumped back to protect the kits, whilst the cave guards formed a solid line through the centre of the cave. A large black tabby tom stepped through the waterfall, followed by about ten others. Each cat was well-muscled, with gleaming pelts and shining eyes. His tail flicking in faint annoyance, the black tabby tom cleared his throat.

"Friends," his accent was thick. "I have come to show you who rules supreme in these mountains. You can give up, without a fight, or fight."

"We shan't give up to you," Stoneteller meowed evenly. "_You _can either leave us alone or fight."

"Very well," the black tabby tom dipped his head. "Go!"

His cats seemed to move as one, gliding over the cave floors without a sound. Silver knew what to do, and leapt at the black tabby tom, her claws hitting his shoulder. He yowled in pain, swinging around to try and dislodge her – but no matter how hard he tried, Silver's determination was too strong. The other cats in the tom's group started attacking the Tribe, as if on silent command.

"We need the prey-hunters to come and help!" Silver yowled, diving beneath her opponent to dodge a blow.

Silver pelt rippling, she jumped out from underneath him and landed square on his back. He reared up, and she fell back, but not before she'd raked her claws down his side. She flipped over and bit down hard into his hind leg. She heard the crack of a bone beneath her powerful jaws, and knew that this tom was now as vulnerable as a mouse that placed itself in front of a healthy young prey-hunter. She then moved on to a black-and-white she-cat.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" she hissed. "Please! I never wanted to do this, but he threatened to kill my kits!"

Silver frowned, pushing the she-cat outside the cave, out of the thick of the fray.

"Show me," she challenged.

**A/N: Most of my reviewers guessed Silver's secret. I reckon it was pretty obvious. Anyhow, this story is going to have about 25 ****real**** chapters plus an epilogue. Then I'm going to continue on with **_**Dappledstar's Story: Book 1: The Fifth Clan **_**until I finish that, and then I'm going to write the sequel. I'm also going to be writing another story which I haven't yet decided a title for. **


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The black-and-white she-cat trudged through the snow to a small cave.

"This is where my kits and I live," she whispered.

"Where is your mate?" Silver asked.

"My mate is Storm," she answered, bowing her head. "He is the leader of the group. That is his den over there," she gestured with her tail to a small opening opposite.

Squeaks came from inside the she-cat's cave.

"My name is Falcer – I was previously a rogue," the she-cat said sorrowfully. "I met Storm up here on the mountains; this was my cave, and I defended it. Yet he forced it from me, and made me par of his horrid band of cats."

Three small kits emerged from the cave. One was a snowy white she-cat with bright blue eyes, another, a cream-and-brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes and the last a black tabby tom, a miniature copy of Storm; it was obvious to Silver that they were just newborn.

"This is Snowball," she said, pointing to the white she-cat. "The cream-and-brown she-cat is Shell, and the one that looks like storm is Thunder."

Silver nodded. A look of desperation suddenly took hold of Falcer's face, and she turned around, her claws latching onto Silver's chest.

"Take my kits!" she begged. "Take them, for me! Storm, he plans to kill them tonight; he is fighting them. No cat that has fought Storm has survived, and we all know that. Kits can't survive in the grip of evil!"

"I will take your kits," Silver meowed. "I shall raise them as my own, Falcer. Good luck."

Gently, she picked up the kits, and they went back to the Tribe. Falcer hastily covered Silver's footprints with snow, so that they could not be tracked.

"Hurry!" she called. "I can smell them – they are approaching."

Silver picked up the pace and she and the kits disappeared just before Storm came back, leading the group back. The black tabby tom shook his ruffled fur.

"That mountain group!" he hissed in disgust. "They broke my hind leg and twisted my forepaw!"

His speech was greeted with, 'Oh, poor Storm!'s and 'Come here, let me see!'s. Storm limped over to where Falcer was lying on the snow.

"Where are the kits?" he growled.

"The…the…mountain group – t-they t-took them!" Falcer cried, feigning despair.

Storm bristled, but then collapsed into a heap due to his injured leg.

"They will pay for this," he snarled. "They're not getting away as easily as this!"

Silver ran through the waterfall, chest heaving. She could feel her own kits coming fast, and the Falcer's were only slowing down the process. Brook stepped into her way and she was in such a hurry that she banged headfirst into the brown tabby.

"The kits are coming!" she breathed.

Stoneteller, who had been attending to the other cats, barged past Brook and Stormfur and started assisting Silver. Spasms rippled through her powerful body and one by one, five kits were born. Three toms, two she-cats – the first tom looked like Brambleclaw, but he had his mother's blue eyes, and Silver immediately decided to name him Eagle. The second looked like Stormfur, grey and with the same amber eyes; she named him Blizzard. The third tom was a very pale brown tabby tom and blue eyes, and Brook named him – Sky. There was also a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes – Petal. The last kit was a cream-and-grey tabby with amber eyes – Ice.

So it was Snowball, Shell, Thunder, Eagle, Blizzard, Sky, Petal and Ice. Silver was going to raise them all, even if her mother, Brook, advised against it.

**A/N: Please review! My last chapter only got ****ONE**** review. So thanks to warriorcrazy for being that one reviewer!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Um…Silver," her mother's tentative voice woke her. "There's something I need to tell you."

Silver flicked her ear to show that she was listening.

"In the attack," Brook started. "Shadow was – um – killed."

Silver shrugged.

"Your point?" she asked.

The brown tabby suddenly fluffed up in anger.

"Are you saying you didn't even care about a fallen member of your Tribe?" she snarled.

"I couldn't care less about the furball," Silver meowed. "I thought you knew that by now."

Brook growled deep in her throat and her claws unsheathed.

"I'll tell Stoneteller that you feel tired after giving birth then," she answered, and extended one foreleg, dipping her head down to the floor before she went.

As the brown tabby disappeared around the corner, Ice made a loud mewling noise, batting at Silver's nose.

"Yes," Silver said, licking Ice's fur so it gleamed. "We will go."

The kits suddenly opened their eyes, as if on silent command. Blue, green, brown and amber eyes glowed in the darkness of the cave. Ice got to her paws shakily and then sat back down again.

"Wow," Blizzard said, looking around the cave that was their nursery. "This is cool, huh?"  
"Who's she?" Snowball squeaked in alarm, gesturing to the silver she-cat that was curled up near them, her tail wrapped protectively around them.

Thunder laughed, slapping his paws on the ground and rocking backwards and forwards.

"That's our mother, silly!" he said.

"My mother's…different," Snowball hissed. "My mother is black-and-white."

"Well, that's because I'm your foster mother," a voice said.

The kits turned around in alarm to see the silver tabby she-cat.

"Snowball, Thunder, Shell – your mother asked me to take care of you," Silver said, answering their silent question. "The rest of you, you are my kits; but that doesn't mean your special! All of you are as precious to me as each other."  
The kits nodded, their eyes stretched wide. Shell looked shocked, but then started licking her paw and proclaimed grandly,

"I agree with mama. We are _all _as special as each other."

Mews of agreement rose from the kits.

"Hush," Silver whispered. "Go to sleep now, kits."

And, one by one, the eyes flickered out like lights.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter – I had writer's block (I bet you can tell!). Anyhow there will be a sequel to this story. I haven't yet thought of a name but I'll tell you it when I think of one. Although, it might not be the final name.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Brook slipped around the corner of the cave and into the nursery.

"Hi, Brook," Silver meowed through a mouthful of fur.

She was busy cleaning Eagle, who squirmed in protest. Her mother laughed, picked up Shell and licked the kit.

"So what are their Tribe names?" Brook asked.

"They will not be necessary," Silver answered stiffly.

Brook's eyes softened as her tongue rasped over a complaining Petal.

"You're going to go back, aren't you?" she said gently.

Silver nodded brusquely. She looked up at her mother, her face full of compassion.

"I know how you feel about me, as I'm your kit," she said. "But I want my kits to meet their father. Brambleclaw deserves to meet them too – they are, after all, his only real kits. You know where I want my kits to grow up, too, Brook. I don't think they'd like being Tribe cats."

"No," Brook mewed softly, although Silver knew, deep inside, her heart was breaking. "They're your kits Silver. They belong to the Clans."

Silver dipped her head graciously.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I am very grateful."

Sky started pummelling her with his tiny paws.

"I'm a great warrior!" he yowled.

Silver laughed and swiped his head with her rough tongue.

"One day," she whispered, so softly that it was barely distinguishable, "you will be. All of you will. It is running in your blood."

"You are so not!" Blizzard yowled, charging at Sky. "I am!"

Petal walked calmly between the two fighting kits, washing her fur.

"Hush, you two," she meowed. "You're getting your facts all wrong. Everyone knows _I'm _the greatest warrior."

Silver could not help but admire her kit's composure in which she handled the situation. _She'll make a great warrior, _she thought, almost unconsciously, _all of them will – they all have their father's spirit, and they always will, to the day they die. _

A large amount of squealing broke out from the kits, all arguing that they were the strongest or the greatest. Petal handled her speeches somewhat more calmly than the others, but she soon took off that face and started squealing like the rest of them. This time, it didn't amuse Silver, and she stuffed her paws in her ears to try and escape the dreadful noise of them disagreeing with each other.

**A/N: Wow that's a very short chapter. I'll try and make them longer in the future, but the prologue's the next chapter. I think the next story will be called **_**Belief**_**, or something like that, but I'm still deciding on the matter. I haven't got so many reviews recently so please review! At least ten reviews before I put the prologue up – that means from ten different reviewers.**


	21. Epilogue

**Prologue**

Just under six moons later, a silver she-cat emerged from the cave, closely followed by another, but with green eyes, both shining like jewels. Behind them came a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes, then a black tabby tom, a pale brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes, a grey tom with amber eyes, a cream-and-grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a snowy white she-cat with blue eyes and a cream-and-brown tabby with brown eyes. They halted at the mouth of the waterfall, ears flicking back and forth, eyes studying the barren, windswept landscape before them. The larger silver she-cat with blue eyes stepped slightly in front of the others, obviously the leader of the other eight cats. She padded forwards strongly, her pelt rippling with muscles. The other cats copied her, their pelts similarly muscular and their stride not as lengthy. The leader sniffed the air, mouth slightly open and nostrils flaring and she suddenly bristled in alarm. The eight cats behind her spun around, their jaws parted – they had smelt it too. The silver she-cat nodded and they formed a strong line.

Through the shifting silver mist, a black tabby tom, almost exactly the same as the one in company of the tabby she-cat, emerged, six cats following him. Without any warning, the line of cats leapt on their seven opponents, and they were caught off their guard. The silver tabby yowled as she landed on the small of the black tabby tom's back and he collapsed into the snow. '

"I've beaten you once," she hissed. "I can beat you again."

The black tabby tom struggled under her firm grip as she scratched him mercilessly, meanwhile stating calmly,

"All you have to say is 'Retreat!' and I shall stop."

"I have come to reclaim my kits," he hissed. "Give them back to me and I shall stop."

The silver she-cat glanced around the clearing, sneering as she found that all her companions were on top of a cat.

"I think," she whispered menacingly. "It will be for the best."  
The black tabby tom fought to catch his breath and then howled meekly,

"Retreat!"

"Music to my ears," the silver she-cat retorted, and leapt off him, watching scornfully as he backed away.

"Don't think it's over yet," he jeered. "You're never safe from a storm."

The silver tabby laughed.

"Not from _a _storm," she meowed. "Yet you are always safe from Storm – he can't fight – _at _all."

Storm whipped around into the steadily decreasing fog. His friends disappeared with him, and the other cats walked on, until the silver she-cat reached a cliff. She stood, her chin raised, at the teetering edge of the precipice, and the other cats crowded around her. She whispered a faint message into the breeze, flattening her ears against her head.

"We are coming," she said quietly.

**A/N: How was that for the last chapter? Okay, I am definitely calling the sequel **_**Belief**_**, and it is about Silver and Brambleclaw and their kits. Please review and tell me what you think. I might need some more characters for the next book – apprentices and kits for ThunderClan, and any positions but leaders and deputies in the other Clans. I might be using SkyClan in the sequel but all I need to do is redraft the plot. Review! Rate this book! **


	22. Author's Note

**Hello to all my devoted readers. After many requests, I have decided to make a sequel *shivers with excitement*, and it is not going to be called **_**Belief**_**, as I have led some of you to believe. I did start **_**Belief**_**, but it was such a disappointment to me that I discontinued it. The sequel will be out very soon and it will most likely be called **_**The Abyss**_**, because that title sounds waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than boring old belief. It will mainly be set in the mountains, but the rest will be kept a secret…apart from the fact that there will be no prophecy, because most stories on **_**Warriors **_**FanFiction seem to have a prophecy. Anyhow, just letting you know. And anyone who wants me to PM them when the story's out just let me know in a review, and I will. Okay, that's all. See you guys later :)**


End file.
